


A Mother's Sacrifice for Her Son

by kittyluvr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyluvr/pseuds/kittyluvr
Summary: After a couple of years when Ina Piekarz's son, Jakob doesn't show any sign of magical ability she makes a heart wrenching choice in order to save his life, she takes him away from the magical world and helps him to get to a land where he wouldn't have anything to do with the magical world.  She has no idea what the future holds for her own son.
Kudos: 2





	A Mother's Sacrifice for Her Son

Ina Piekarz was concerned about her son Jakob not showing any of the magical ability that his twin sister Urszula had already started to show already at two years old. She was worried about what would happen

to him if he did turn out to be a squib without any magical powers, since she did overhear her husband planning on killing him if he turned out to have no magical powers. Of course, he would plan to make it

appear to be a natural death, since plenty of young children died from diseases, in order to hide the shame of having a squib in the family. Over the past few days she observed a childless muggle couple who

appeared to be sad about not having children, she could see it in their eyes with their interactions with the village children. Of course, they had never seen her children since her family didn’t want any of their

children to even associate with muggle children since they felt that they were so superior to them with their magical abilities. She felt that they would make great parents to her Jakob and she could even arrange

for them to immigrate to America where she heard about their law forbidding magical people from associating with muggles. At least in America she knew that any of her family would not be able to do harm to

her son since they would be far away and it would be against the law for them to associate with Jakob since he would be raised as a muggle in a new land. She would be sad to see him leave to go to a new world

with his new family, but she knew that was for the best. If he stays in the village her husband or his kinsman might recognize him and kill him even though he was sent to live with muggles. He felt that Jakob

could pass on a magical gene to future generations even if he did marry a muggle girl. When she returned home, she went straight to the nursery where she saw Jakob playing with his twin sister Urszula looking

happy to be where he was even though he had no magical talent. She knew that it would be hard for Urszula to live without her twin brother but she knew that it was for the best. She would miss him but since

they were both so young that she wouldn’t even remember that she had a brother let alone a twin. She let the two of them play with each other for a little while longer since they wouldn’t be together for much

longer. She hoped that Jakob would like his new family and forget about his birth family altogether. It would be best for him not to remember anything about them or the magical world or even about his first

family. She only hoped that Urszula wouldn’t be too upset over losing her brother to a muggle couple and anyway after a few years she would even forget that she had a brother let alone a twin. With her son in

America she wouldn’t even get to see her son grow up where she could see what kind of man, he would grow up to be. After she put the two of them to bed for the night she stayed up worrying if she would get

caught giving her squib son up instead of leaving him to die like she was supposed to do. Though once Jakob left for America there was very little chance that anyone who wanted him dead would run into him

there since muggles and wizards weren’t supposed to mingle together. She finally put Urszula and Jakob to bed feeling sad that this would be the last night that she would be the one putting Jakob to bed and

the last night that Urszula and Jakob would spend together. The next morning after the children’s nanny showed up Ina took Jakob with her and let the nanny know that Jakob was with her to do something that

she needed to do for her husband. Natasha the nanny suspected what she was going to do since she did notice that Jakob had no magical ability and since she had grown attached to both Urszula and Jakob she

didn’t want to see either of the children harmed. Ina took Jakob to the doorsteps of the family that she had picked out for him to live with, leaving him with a note explaining that she was unable to care for her

young son and that she asked them to take care of Jakob for her, even telling them his first name but not revealing his last name. She didn’t want them to know which family he came from and for them to try to

give him back. After she left him at their doorstop, she found a hiding place where she could see when he would be found by his new family. She also wanted to see their reaction at seeing a young child on their

doorstep as well as the note that came along with the child. She promised herself that she would leave once Jakob was taken into his new home by his new parents. When she saw that Jakob had been taken in by

the muggle couple, she immediately left for home prepared for what she would say to her husband if he asked her about Jakob. She was going to tell him that he had drowned in a nearby river and that his body

was washed away, so that he wouldn’t go looking for him if he did ask. Though she doubted that he would even ask about him since he was the one that wanted him dead in the first place for being a squib.

“What did you do with my son?” her husband Ivan asked.

“I got rid of him like you wanted me too and disposed of his body where no one can find him.” Ina answered her husband not revealing that she had given him to a muggle couple.

Ivan nodded at her signaling to her that he did acknowledge and accept the reason for Jakob’s absence.

"We will have another child that will be magical like we are and it is better to forget about Jakob.” Ivan reassured her.

When Lena Kowaski went outside, she immediately found a basket right outside her door with a baby inside. She immediately looked around to see if she could see the child’s mother when she saw a note

attached to his blanket. She immediately signaled to her husband Antoni who had the child taken inside. After the child was inside, they spotted a noted attached to the child’s outfit that stated that the child’s

name was Jakob and that his mother was giving him to them since his parents were unable to care for the child. Included in the note was enough money for the three of them to get to America which was a

godsend to them since they had been saving in order to immigrate to America for a better life. The two of them decided to take the child in for the time being but to keep their ears open to anyone worrying over

a missing child just to make sure that the note is real and that no one would come looking for young Jakob. They could go ahead and apply for their visas to America and notate Jakob’s birth in their family Bible

since the American embassy would take it in lieu of a birth certificate since most women gave birth at home with no doctor attending only a midwife. The letter that was left with Jakob was proof enough for the

Kowaski’s that the child’s parents wasn’t able to keep their child and was giving him to them. The next day they went to Warsaw in order to apply for a visa to go to America since they did have the money to pay

for their passage. After their visas were in order Antoni went to the local shipping office to purchase passage for the three of them to go to America. When the day left that they were to leave Poland forever in

search of a better life they said goodbye to their friends and extended family as well as letting them tell their farewells to Jakob and for them to wish the Kowaski’s well in their journey. After they had arrived in

America, they immediately settled in a tenement in the Lower East Side of Manhattan. Six months after their arrival in America and after the three Kowaskis had settled into their new life in their new country Lena

had a surprise for her family. After her husband Antoni came home from his job at the factory, she made her announcement. “We’re going to have a baby and Jacob will have a new baby brother or sister that will be born in this new land.”

She told her husband and son Jacob whose spelling of his name was changed to make it more American. Antoni picked up his son at the news that their Jacob was going to have a baby brother or sister born in

this country where they could be anything that they wanted to be.

“Did you hear that you are going to be a big brother who will have to show his little brother the ropes around here?” Antoni told his son who looked at him quizzically.

“We will still love you even with the new addition to our family, there is enough love to go around.” Lena reassured her son making herself a promise that she wouldn’t treat Jacob any differently since they were going to have their biological child soon.

Seven months later Jacob’s brother, Peter was born and Jacob accepted the new addition to his family. It wasn’t until Jacob was an adult that he discovered that he was adopted since his parents had always

treated him as their own and died before they could tell Jacob that he was adopted.

After the death of her husband, Ina had gotten involved in the resistance against Grindelwald in Poland when she was captured and questioned by one of his inner circle, a blonde witch. She was surprised when

she asked her about the child that she had given up over thirty years ago since she had never heard about his life in America after his new family had immigrated there. There was no way that Grindelwald would

want anything to do with a squib since he had no magical ability since she had heard how he treated muggles and even squibs. She didn’t want to reveal anything to this witch since she didn’t want Grindelwald

to use her own son against her.

“That’s fine you don’t have to tell me anything, I already know about him. There’s someone I would like you to meet.” Queenie told her. Ina saw a girl about 11 or 12 years old enter the room who looked a lot like the blonde headed witch that she was talking to.

“This is Ruby my daughter, your granddaughter.” Queenie informed Ina. Ina looked at her stunned wondering if this witch was telling the truth or not and if she was than how would she have met her son that she

had given up so many years ago, since she had sent him to America where he wasn’t allowed to have any relations with magical people since he was living as a muggle and no one, not even knew about his

magical heritage nor did he that Ina knew of. Queenie knowing that Ina wondered how Ruby could be her granddaughter answered her.

“I met your son in New York before I joined with Grindelwald when he was accidentally reintroduced to the magical world but he didn’t know that he was born in that world but had no powers. We didn’t either,

we thought that he was just a no maj who I was forbidden to have any relationship with, especially a romantic one. His new wizard friend couldn’t even write to him because of that dumb law, but he was

supposed to have his memory erased of the wizarding world and of me but it didn’t work. At the time I didn’t understand it but now I do. Squibs even though they have no magical powers they can still see

things in the wizarding world that a no maj cannot. I will let you go since you did give Jacob away in order to save his life and yes I do know what his birth father would have done to him had he stayed with you.

That is the reason that I had him killed in spite of being one of Grindelwald’s loyal followers, he wanted to kill Ruby’s father when he was just a toddler.” Queenie answered Ina’s question before she could

verbally ask it.

“Will you let the rest of my family leave Poland as well, especially his twin sister Urszula?” Ina asked sounding hopeful that the rest of her family can leave the country and start all over again, besides she could

still help with the effort against Grindelwald in another country.

“I will but you will need to travel in one of their transport vans since I am also helping members of Jacob’s adoptive family escape as well since this muggle Hitler wants to exterminate our kind, the Jews. Even if

Jacob and I aren’t together anymore this is something that I can do for him. I have helped many muggle Jews escape Nazi rule by using a contact that I met in New York and you and your family can travel with

him though. One thing that you will need to let him know that you are a witch since he erases the memories of the muggles that he transports about their journey. The only thing that they know is that they had

escaped the Nazis.” Queenie reassured Ina and answering her unspoken question on how they were going to leave.

“When will we get to leave?” Ina asked.

“In a few days, my contact will be giving a guest lecture at the Russian Ministry of Magic and we can meet up with him there. I wish that it could be sooner but that’s the earliest I can get him to take you out of

he country without arousing suspicion. I must warn you though he is very good friends with your son and he is the one who reintroduced him to the wizarding world. I will make sure that you are treated as well

as can be considering the circumstances while you are here but you can use these next few days to get to know Ruby a little bit better. Don’t you worry she knows how to sneak in and out of the dungeons

without being detected, she did that when she was younger with another pair of prisoners that I even I didn’t know about it until I gleaned the answer from her mind.” Queenie told Ina before she had her sent back to her cell in the dungeon.

A few days later, Newt Scamander was finished with his lecture at the Russian Ministry when he saw a large group of people seeming to be waiting for him. He wasn’t too surprised to see them, since he did hear

about Hitler’s invasion of Poland earlier that year and also that Grindelwald had just recently taken over the Polish Ministry of Magic. He knew that Queenie was due to send him another “package” of people over

to be taken out of the country. He was surprised though when he was given a letter from Queenie by one of the refugees.

Newt,

Some of the refugees that I was able to help to escape this time are actually witches and wizards. The older woman Ina, is actually Jacob’s birth mother. It turns out that Jacob is a squib though I don’t know if

you already knew that or not and his own birth father would have killed him for possessing no magical ability but his birth mother had given him away to a childless muggle couple as a toddler in order to get

him away from his birth father and certain death. I don’t even know if Jacob knows that he is a squib or not. Ironic I joined with Grindelwald in order to have a world where I could be with Jacob and I could have

been with him this whole time. I think that Tina’s an idiot for marrying Achilles since it was always you that she had loved.

Queenie

Newt quickly read the letter and had the entire group enter his magical case. He could determine who was Jacob’s wizarding family once they had arrived in England and perform memory charms on the muggle

refugees. He had always known what to do ever since Queenie had used him in order to help Jews to escape from Nazi occupied territory starting in 1934 after she finally realized the truth about Grindelwald’s

mission due to the death of Jacob’s American writer friend whom he had given ideas for his popular books for seven years. He died while writing a book to help to have Rapport’s Law repealed though he didn’t

know that he thought that he was just writing a book about a witch marrying a mortal. He smiled at the last line of her letter though it didn’t change anything, Tina was married to Achilles now and he wasn’t

going to get in the way of that relationship. He had since accepted that he would never marry since he couldn’t be with Tina and he had to chase away the bad thoughts about Achilles getting killed in the line of

duty and him marrying Tina since he thought that would never happen since Tina wanted to concentrate on her career and it would be impossible for her to be an Auror with the responsibilities that came with his job.


End file.
